<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All's Fair in Love and War by tragedybunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990415">All's Fair in Love and War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragedybunny/pseuds/tragedybunny'>tragedybunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragedybunny/pseuds/tragedybunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Swain/Darius/Katarina<br/>Together they serve as the three members of the Trifarix Council, ruling Noxus. But as time goes by, they find themselves to be more than just co-rulers.<br/>Domestic scenes from their lives as a triad, as they try to balance ruling and love, duty and family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darius (league of legends) / Jericho Swain / Katarina DuCouteau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All's Fair in Love and War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is going to be my self-indulgent, comfort fic.<br/>Katarina is in the role of the Faceless since it had never been confirmed who holds that role.<br/>Mostly it will likely be short chapters and a lot of fluff.<br/>I apologize for nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For Noxus!” The Commander gives a final salute before exiting the private office of the Grand General, giving the three of us one last, somewhat wary, look.</p><p>	The door has barely shut behind him when a frustrated growl issues from the woman sitting across from me, on the other side of Grand General Swain. The mask of the Faceless clatters down onto the table a moment later. “Thank the Wolf that was the last one, I can’t handle another breath in this thing.” This isn’t the first tantrum against the disguise that Katarina has thrown, and it won’t be the last. </p><p>	“Oh stop, you are not being tortured.” Jericho crosses his arms, giving her the same scowl I’ve seen him use to terrify hardened veterans, but something else remains lingering in his eyes, something I’ve had to come to live with. </p><p>For her part, Kat isn’t cowed. “Neither of you needs to wear one,” she snaps. Rising from her chair, she sheds the robes that also help conceal her identity, discarding them hastily on the floor. </p><p>Jericho shadows her, making sure they remain on equal levels. “You agreed to the necessity. I don’t see why you’re being obstinate now.” </p><p>She sucks in a breath, preparing a retort. This is their typical back and forth, but I’m done with it for today and cut her off. “Enough you two.” This game between them is tiresome at times. </p><p>He shoots me a mildly annoyed look, one eyebrow raised to express his irritation, but Kat backs down. “Whatever, I’m going to go find a drink.” </p><p>Even after she disappears into the hallway, his gaze lingers after her. A look I can only describe as hunger written on his features. It had bothered me when I’d first noticed him turning that look on her, after all, it had once been mine alone. But I’d had some time to think it through after the initial blind jealous rage had worn off. “You like her, don’t you?” </p><p>“What?” He sounds as though I’d pulled him from deep thought. Sinking back into his chair, he reaches out to idly grasp my hand in his. Thumb running along my knuckles, he still stares ahead. “Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p>	With as much delicacy as I can, I reach out and caress his cheek, guiding him to face me. “You know it’s normal. Kat’s strong, fierce, attractive; I can see the draw.” </p><p>	For a second I think I detect guilt in his eyes, but he hides it quickly. He has always been good at keeping his emotions at a distance. “Just leave it.” Releasing my hand, he begins to gather up the papers spread over the table. “Are you ready to head home?”</p><p>	Dealing with his shutdowns is something I’ve gotten used to. Loving him didn’t break down all his walls in one go, and sometimes I still find one standing in my way. Jericho is like any other fortress though, if I keep hammering away, all the walls will fall. For now though, since he’s so set on it, there’s no use trying to argue further. So I comply and leave it. For years he denied himself many personal desires to serve the Empire, until that moment we found ourselves desperately clinging to each other, kissing as though the Wolf was about to devour us both. While I don’t know what it will change for us, I don’t want him to miss out on another thing he seems to desire. I hold my words for hours, waiting for him in our room until I’m sure he’s avoiding me. It almost makes me chuckle out loud, it’s another signature Jericho tactic. </p><p>	The light emanating from under his study door confirms my suspicion of where he's hiding out. Without knocking I enter to find him scribbling away at something. He grants me a brief glance of acknowledgment before going back to it. Despite the lack of invitation, I go to lean against his desk and tower over him. It’s a funny thing, the man who looms so large over the Empire, the Grand General, and yet he seems small right now, almost fragile. “You should get some sleep at some point.” </p><p>	He sits back with a sigh. “I doubt that’s all you’re here to fuss over. You’re like a basilisk with a haunch of beef.” </p><p>	The remark earns a small laugh, and I lean down to plant a kiss on the top of his head, despite sometimes seeming distant, he really does get me. “You know me too well.” </p><p>	“And you don’t know me at all if you think I would let a fleeting moment of lust become worthy of my concern.” How do I make him see?</p><p>“It’s not fleeting though, is it love? I’ve seen it, you’re enamored with her.” I state it as gently as possible, but I don’t want him to keep avoiding this. </p><p>He shakes his head, a little saddened. “It doesn’t matter Darius. It would be nothing worth hurting you to get.” </p><p>Clutching his hands, I pull him from his chair to standing, before taking him in my arms. Even though he may not always be the most expressive, there are moments when the love between us is something I can feel in my veins. And it takes my breath away every time. “That’s the point I’m trying to make. It doesn’t have to be that way.” Which is why I’ve fought so hard to bring this out into the open. “What if this is a chance to add to what we have, not take away from it?” </p><p>His head comes to rest against my chest. “So you’re saying we have a third? Hmm, I hadn’t considered that.” </p><p>“I thought you were the one with all the vision. Didn’t even see all the options.” I tease him with a small smile, I’ve broken through another wall.</p><p>“Oh stop, you always think you’re so clever.” He retorts, kissing my cheek. “Now I suppose we have to come up with a decent way to win her over.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>